


Before the Apocalypse A Castiel Story

by Cmccle01



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 18:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cmccle01/pseuds/Cmccle01
Summary: What if Castiel were on God's creation before the apocalypse.  What if he met the Winchesters and Crowley before he was supposed to.  What if he fell inlove with what humans called an 'OLDER WOMAN'I do not on Supernatural





	Before the Apocalypse A Castiel Story

BEFORE THE APOCALYPSE  
A CASTIEL STORY

CASTIEL

In a flash of light, he was on God’s creation. He didn’t know why God had chosen him for this mission. It should have been one of the Archangels. Michael, Joshua, or even Gabriel. But not him, he was a soldier, commander of a garrison of soldiers. Yes, he was an Angel of the Lord but, not an Archangel. Soldiers watched and reported from on high. Archangels did the actual fixing or smiting whatever God required. Angels like himself, they were never allowed to actually walk on God’s creation.  
Castiel thought a moment. God’s only thought to him was ‘LEARN.’ “Learn what? And from whom? Father.

No Reply.

CASSANDRA

She showered after excising. As she stepped out of the shower Cassandra caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She wasn’t bad looking for 58 years old. She had a nice figure. Her hair was grey. She thought about dying it but, apparently grey was the ‘in color’. The woman who cut her hair would always tell her about the women that payed hundreds to have the hair she had from God for free. Men whistled at her and stared as she would pass by them. Men were always asking her out, young or old. She could always tell if they if they were married, single, if they really wanted a relationship or just a one-night stand. And for that she would just not date. She would decide if she wanted anything physical or not. If she did she would get it on her terms.  
She looked at the clock. ‘Oh Shit!’ she thought to herself. ‘I need to get dressed and go pick up beer before I go to the bowling alley.’ She threw on her favorite jeans and a Star Trek t-shirt. No shoes, not yet, she hated shoes. She would put them on when she got back from the Corner Store.  
She jumped into her pickup truck a 2017 Ford F-150 Black. She had paid cash for it and silently thanked the company she had worked twenty-six plus years for. She was able to retire at an early age. She missed work a little but, didn’t miss the stress and strain that went with work. She put her Baby in reverse and was off.

THE MEETING

As she pulled up to the store and threw her Baby into park she noticed the most Beautiful Topaz Blue Eyes she had ever seen. He looked to be in his mid-thirties. He was wearing a dark suit, white button up shirt, tie and a trench coat. She had to silently laugh. This was Texas. You only needed a coat maybe twice a year. And today was not one of those days. ‘I wouldn’t mind putting the Cougar move on him.’ She thought. She checked the clock in her truck. ‘damn, no time’ she opened the door, slipped out of the seat and started into the store.

Castiel noticed the truck when she parked. He noticed even more when she slid out of the seat. She was well made by human standards. Grey hair, and nice figure, no shoes. ‘Odd’ he thought. Her heart and soul were good. Castiel could see it, feel it. As she walked by him he could hear one single thought. ‘Cougar!’ he said the word aloud as she walked by. He caught her arm as she stumbled a bit.  
“Thanks” she said “I would have gone right thru that glass door” she finished.  
‘Surely I heard him wrong’ she thought to herself.  
He opened the door for her and she entered the store. He followed her in.  
Cassandra went straight back to the cooler pulled out a twelve pack of beer ‘This should last a couple of days’ she thought. As she swung around she almost hit the young man in the trench coat.  
“I am so sorry. “She said.  
He looked like he was trying to think of something to say. He smiled at her, “can you suggest a beverage” he asked.  
OMG! His smile could light up the heavens. “try beer” she said taking in his smile another second or two. She turned and went to the counter to pay and was out the door.  
“Thank you. “He said not sure weather he was thanking her for the drink suggestion or the mental compliment he had heard.  
Castiel walked out of the store with the six pack of beer from the cooler.  
“Hey, Hey, you have to pay for that” the clerk said running out after him.  
Castiel was at a loss as to what was happening.  
Cassandra was in her truck already when she saw the blue eyes in the trench coat walk out followed quickly by the clerk. She thought the man in the trench coat looked very confused.  
She got out of her truck and walked up to Joe (she knew all the clerks).  
“What’s the problem Joe?” She asked  
“This idiot walked out without paying for the beer” Joe said.  
“I am not and idiot.” Castiel said. “I am an Angel of the Lord.” He finished.  
“See, I told you, an Idiot.” Joe smirked.  
Cassandra handed the clerk some cash and he went back inside.  
“Thank you” Castiel said as she turned to go back to her truck.  
She said “you’re welcome”  
He introduced himself “I am Castiel. I am Angel of the Lord.” Raising his hand as he had seen others do.  
“Cassandra” she said taking his hand and thinking of the way he introduced himself. It made her smile.  
They both felt the tingling shock that went up their arms.  
“Would you like to have a drink with me since you paid for them”  
She released his hand and said “Thank you. But, I Got to go or I will be late to the Bowling alley.”  
Castiel popped into the back seat of her truck careful not to show himself. She rushed home (he decided he did not like vehicles) and put the beer in the frig for later and thru on some socks and shoes.  
As he was waiting for her to come back out he was looking around her block and noticed two sets of black eyes. Demons.  
‘They know I am here’ He thought quietly to himself.  
He saw her come out of her house and prepared for another ride. He didn’t know angels could get squeezy in the stomach.

DEMONS

She started talking to herself. It was a habit she had while working. She knew it drove the people she worked with nuts. It was a habit she kept even after she retired.  
‘Cassandra, you should have jumped on that.’  
‘At least you wouldn’t be alone tonight.’  
‘You are one stupid Bitch’  
‘He was the Bomb”

Castiel closed his eyes, he decided it wasn’t the vehicle making him queasy. It was her driving.  
‘Jumped, Stupid, Bitch, Bomb.’ He decided one of the things he needed to learn was human slang.  
As she parked and got out of the truck she wasn’t paying attention. Castiel grabbed her as the driver almost hit her in the lot. He noticed they had black eyes.  
She looked at him.  
“Castiel where did you come from?” she asked him  
“I was Just hanging around.” He thought quickly  
“I haven’t seen you here before, are you in the league?” She asked.  
“No. I was following you.” He said.  
“Right” she drew the word out.  
“You don’t understand, because I need you, there are demons after you.”  
“Why do I attract the crazy ones?” she said turning to walk into the bowling alley.  
She went to her locker and pulled out her bowling bag she found the table her team mates were at and started changing shoes and powdered the fingerholes in her ball then took it to the ball return.  
Karen her waitress came by.  
“Are you ready Hun?”  
“I got the first round.” She said to her team mates. She handed Karen her debit card.

When Castiel walked into the bowling alley he scanned it for Demons. None of them were her team mates. He noticed that Cassandra was a very trusting and friendly person. Everyone seemed to like her. He stood against the wall just watching her. He wondered what he was feeling. He wasn’t sure he liked it.

She started bowling and drinking copious amounts of beer but seemed to be un-effected. Other bowlers were not doing so well. Some of the drunk men would come over and try to be friendlier than he thought they should be. But she seemed to be able to dispatch them without making them feel like she was being unfriendly towards them.  
Castiel suddenly Froze. One of the men was a demon. It flashed Castiel his black eyes as he walked up to Cassandra.  
She finished her frame and was walking back to the table to sit with her team mates. When the Demon was able to get close to her he started groping her like he was drunk. She tried pushing him away. Her team mates were also trying to help. The demon suddenly pulled a knife.  
Castiel was heading towards her when he saw her twist the knife from the Demons hand and hold it to his throat. Her team mates were holding him down. The police were called and he was taken away.  
Castiel walked back outside hoping that the other Demons in the Bowling Alley would follow him out. They did, but he was ready for them. He had walked to the back of the building and was ready when they attacked.  
He was able to dispatch them but not before one of them managed to cut his side deeply.  
Cassandra paid here bar tab and put her bowling gear back in her locker. She was trying to think thru the events of the night. She had told the police she did not know her attacker.  
She noticed Castiel was no longer inside the bowling alley. She was a bit disappointed but thought it for the best. She didn’t want to do something stupid.  
As she walked out of the bowling alley she noticed Castiel leaning on her truck. He looked like he was in pain. When she approached him, she noticed blood on his shirt. He raised his hand to it and she saw a white glow. When he pulled his hand away he was healed.  
He saw her coming, he did not intend for her to see him healing himself but it was too late.  
“Step away from my truck or I am screaming for help.” She said  
“Cassandra, please understand there is so much I need to learn from you and now the Demons know I am here which causes danger for you.”  
“No, you need to go away and leave me alone.” She yelled at him.  
He stepped away from the vehicle not wanting to scare her any more than she already was.  
Cassandra started her truck and headed home ‘Yep, she always attracted the crazies.’  
He followed her home to make sure she was ok. Being an Angel that was something he could do. Considering all the alcohol she drank she was driving well. When she parked in her driveway he noticed she took a moment to get out of her truck.  
When she did get out Castiel noticed four more Demons walking towards her. When they attacked she started defending herself as she did in the bowling alley. He joined her and bellowed for her to go into her house. She noticed the black eyes this time. She killed the one that was on her and ran for the door of her house. When she got inside she closed and locked the door. She was scared as hell. She went to the window and looked out. There was nothing there. No Demons and No Castiel.

ANGEL OF THE LORD

‘She really needed to quit drinking’ she thought as she reached in to the frig for a beer. When she closed the frig door Castiel was standing there. She was ready to scream when he put his hand over her mouth. He had her up against the frig and she could feel him against her. He spoke.  
“I will remove my hand but please don’t scream”  
She nodded her compliance and he removed his hand. As close as he was to her he could smell her scent. It reminded him of his favorite spot in Heaven. He inhaled her before stepping back.  
“How did you get in?’’  
“What are you?’  
She asked with a bit of fear in her voice.  
“I flew in and I am Angel of the Lord.” He said.  
“NO, NO, NO.” she yelled you are not real. “I have finally lost it. I have finally had that one beer too many.” she cried.  
“I am calling Alcoholics Anonymous first thing Monday morning.”  
She took a deep breath and seemed to compose herself. She opened the beer and drank it all before she put the can down.  
“What do you want from me?” she asked  
“I need to learn the ways of the Human Race.” He said  
“Did you just beam down from the Starship Enterprise? I mean really this can’t be happening to me.”  
He tilted his head to the side, a questioning look on his face.  
“What? No, I told you I am an Angel of the Lord.” He finally said. He stepped back from her and shifted his shoulders as thunder and lightning rumble inside her house. On the wall behind him was the shadow of a pair of wings.  
He reached for her as she started fainting catching her before she hit the floor. He had no idea what to do with her so he moved to her sofa and held her all night using his wings to comfort her and keep her warm.  
Each time she moved in the night under his wings it caused them to shudder. He was unsure why, as they did not do this when he groomed them.  
When she opened her eyes the next morning his Topaz Blue eyes were Looking down at her. When she tried to sit up he held her in place for a moment. He did not know why.  
Realizing that he was not going anywhere she asked; “Do you want breakfast?”  
He answered with; “I do not eat.”  
“Well do you mind if I have breakfast?” she asked  
“No” he answered.  
She reached in the frig for a beer and downed it.  
“Why do you consume so much alcohol?” Castiel asked.  
“There are many reasons, but right now that reason is YOU.” She replied.  
“So, you have been sent here to learn from me. I have some serious doubts as to why you were sent to me. Why I am no one.” She finished.  
“God has commanded me to learn the ways of his creation. Your heart and soul are good and kind. That is why I chose you.”  
“So, what do you need to learn? How people are? How the world works? Emotions? What came first, the chicken or the egg?  
“Yes” he said “Except for the chicken and the egg part.”  
She gave him a questioning look.  
“Read the Bible. God made all CREATURES great and small. The Chicken was first.”  
She was rolling on the floor after that. Uncontrollably.

LEARNING

“Ok we will start with the Media. Computers, News, Papers, TV.”  
She brought up her laptop and taught him to use it and look things up that he might have questions about.  
And ask questions he did. But instead of asking the internet for answers it was her.  
“Why do you fight wars in God’s name”  
“Why have so many lost Faith?”  
“Why do people only see outer beauty and not the inner beauty of a person?”  
“Look Castiel I told you to use the internet, it has all the answers.” She said  
“NO” he growled. “I do not want preprogrammed answers. I came here to learn from humans, FROM YOU!” He finished almost yelling.  
She could see him visibly calm himself. “Forgive me” He said.  
He could see she was shaken at his angry outburst. He also saw fear in her eyes.  
She said nothing, only turned and walked to the frig for a beer and downed it while standing there with the door open. After she finished she reached in and grabbed another one.  
“This is my last beer. I need to go to the store, I will be back in a few minutes.” She said. She stopped and thought a moment.  
“maybe you should start coming out and about with me when I go places. Maybe, interaction with people other than myself is what is needed.”  
He nodded slowly, following her out the front door.

THE MEMORY

“Cassandra Damn it” Don yelled “I told you what I would do if you ever tried to leave me.” He slapped her, hard. She was trying to back away from him but he was holding her in place.  
He was hitting and slapping her, not caring about any place he was leaving bruises. He got in a punch to her stomach. She doubled over in pain and was crying.  
“Please Don, Stop. Stop, I’m pregnant.”  
That, was the last thing she remembered before waking up in the hospital. The doctors told her she lost the baby. But, she would be as good as new with time and therapy.  
When she walked out of the hospital she went straight to a lawyer and filed for divorce. She never saw him after that. But he would always be the reason that from now on if she needed a man for anything she would pick him out use him for what she needed and then get rid of him.  
She also learned self-defense. Just in case one of her choices was no better than her ex-husband. It came in handy once or twice over the years. But the altercations afterword would always cause weeks of nightmares. Those she would drink away. Thus beer. Lots of beer. Her liquid therapist.  
After that she lived her lifer on her own terms. Love was one of the few emotions she would never show again.

MORE LEARNING

Over the next couple of weeks Castiel would go with her everywhere. The stores, the bowling alley, the malls, even restaurants. He would ask questions and she would answer. All be it coldly like the internet she had taught him to use. He wanted to look into her mind and heart and find out the reason for her sudden coldness. But he could not do that without her permission. He could enter her dreams but, those were a bit personal.  
One day Castiel asked her a question she did not expect. “Do you believe in God?”  
“what Cas!” she asked in surprise.  
“Well, a few weeks ago I appeared before you, an Angel of the Lord. I know you believe in me. But, even knowing that you believe in me do you believe in God?”  
“Cas,” she said, “I believe in God but he didn’t believe in me enough to be around when I needed him most.”  
“He is always there for those that are deserving” he said  
“Well Cas, you just made me feel loads better.” She said sarcastically.  
Castiel suddenly felt like he needed to find out what was bothering her enough to cause her to drink more and be depressed.  
“Cassandra please let me see your memories. I can take away the bad ones. Please let me help you.” He said to her.  
“No, my memories are what keeps me going. One day I will see him again and I will not be afraid. I will be able to face him and KILL him.”  
She started crying and was unable to stop.  
So, for the first time he knew what true sorrow and hate was. He went to her and held her while she cried. He also realized she had taught him caring. It felt strange.

THE HUNTERS

It was Friday night. Bowling Night for Cassandra. Castiel realize he enjoyed watching her bowl. She was graceful and it brought a smile to her face. He also made sure she would make it home after all the drinking she would do. One of the things she had taught him was driving. It made him less sick when he drove. On this particular night Castiel did what he normally did, watch after her and kill the demons that were stupid enough to expose themselves. But apparently this drew attention of the authorities. Two men were interviewing people about the bodies showing up behind the bowling alley.  
As he stood watching Cassandra they came walking up to the table that her team was sitting at.

“We just have a few questions.” They asked.  
One of the men was tall six four at least with log shoulder length hair. The other about six one clean cut. Both flashed FBI badges.  
“Sure.” They all said  
They asked several questions about the killings. Did they know them? Were they regulars? Were they trouble makers?” “were there any strange smells and were their eyes black.”  
Castiel knew the last two questions were not normal.  
The shorter one had asked the same questions of Cassandra but, he seemed to be standing closer than he needed to and leaning in closer than was necessary.  
Castiel walked up to Cassandra taking her hand, is everything ok?” he asked.  
The agent stepped back, understanding the man’s actions. He had overstepped his bounds.  
“My apologies.” he said  
As Cassandra had quite a bit to drink she said. “He’s an Angel of the Lord he will forgive you.”  
The two agents looked at each other, each knowing what the other was thinking. When they left Castiel felt that he would see them again.  
As Castiel parked the truck in the drive he noticed the Impala the agents left in. As he carried Cassandra up to the house he scanned the area for them. No sign.  
As he put the key into the lock the door slipped open a bit. Cassandra seemed to sober up a bit as she had him lower her feet to the ground.  
“Please Cassandra, stay out here I can handle this.” He said.  
“Not on your life this is my house.” As she walked in  
She turned on the light and there they were, The FBI agents.  
The taller one had a bottle of water in his hands which he thru the contents of at Cassandra and Castiel.  
Cassandra punched him and knocked him to the floor which he did not expect. The shorter agent went after Castiel.  
Castiel raised his hand to place his palm on the shorter agent’s head and was surprised when nothing happened. The agents fist came up and hit him squarely in the jaw which only made Castiel angrier the agents hand was broken however.  
When the taller agent was back on his feet he had Cassandra in a hold with her hands behind her back, the other hand was around her neck in a choke hold, ready to snap it.  
Castiel only smiled knowing what was about to happen. He had the other agent firmly in his control and just watched as Cassandra moved so quickly she was a blur to all of them.  
Cassandra broke the agents grip turned and had him face down on the floor ready to snap his neck. It was as though she was no longer in control.  
As Castiel realized this he let go of the agent he had and ran to her forcing her to release the agent she had overpowered.  
‘Cassandra, Cassandra please he is not the one your hatred flares for, please release him.’ Castiel begged.  
She realized she had lost control and when she stood up she went into Castiel’s arms and let his warmth calm her.  
He looked at the agents and then down at Cassandra.  
“Stay” he said. “I will come back in a moment and answer all your questions.” With that he picked Cassandra up and took her to her room and laid her in her bed. All he wanted was to lay beside her and comfort her. He was afraid when he was called back to Heaven he would not be able to leave her.  
When he walked back into the front room of the house the agents were nursing their scrapes and bruises.  
He walked up to the shorter agent who he knew was nursing a broken hand and without asking put two fingers to his forehead and healed all that the fight had injured. He did the same with the taller agent.  
There was silence.  
‘Who, what are you?” the agents asked in unison.  
“I am Castiel, an Angel of the Lord.” He said. “And you are Hunters.” He completed  
“Um, yes we are. I’m Dean this is my brother Sam.” He said.  
“Excuse us for being skeptical, but an Angel? Really?” Dean questioned  
Thunder and lightning started and the shadow of wings showed behind Castiel.  
Dean and Sam were awe struck.  
Sam finally asked “why are you here with a human?”  
“My father sent me to learn about his creation. Cassandra is teaching me? 

“So, what else is she teaching you?” Dean asked sarcastically  
“Dean, come on.” His brother Sam said.  
Castiel tilted his head observing them both, reading them. “You should show some respect for her, she could kill you both.”  
“why are you here?” The Angel asked  
“The body count here is to high to be normal.” Sam said  
“Demons” Castiel replied. “They showed up when I was sent here.” He finished.  
It was at this time that Castiel heard Cassandra crying.  
“I am sure you have more questions. You may stay here if you wish.” Castiel said walking away

THE BAD DREAM

When Castiel entered her room, he realized he had never been to this part of her house. It was neatly kept. He noticed a cross on the wall and stared at it for a moment.  
When he looked over at her she was tossing, turning and crying. He went and sat on the side of the bed hoping his presence would comfort her. But, it didn’t. apparently, she was having what the humans called a nightmare.  
He hadn’t intended to go into her dream he just wanted to ease her, to comfort her. But suddenly he was in a front room and she was standing there talking to a man and by the ring on her finger he knew that the man was her husband.  
He watched as the man raised his hand to her violently over and over again. She was bleeding badly, holding her stomach. He only caught one word “Pregnant”. Her husband had taken from her the only happiness she was going to have in her life.  
Castiel saw the man leaving not caring whether she lived or died. He saw the EMTs working to save her. He saw her in the operating room as the doctors had to take her now dead unborn child. He saw her eyes when the doctors told her what had happened. He saw the emptiness that was inside her then and now. He saw why she drank in excess. He saw why she chose to use and never love another. He saw it all.  
When he broke away from her he realized he was feeling her pain, her sorrow. He went to the other side of the bed and laid next to her and pulled her close. She had settled down and curled herself close to him. Just before she fell into a deep sleep she looked at Castiel.  
“I saw you.” She whispered  
Castiel looked at her, “I am so sorry.” He said gently kissing her forehead.

LOVE

When morning came Castiel eased himself from her hold and bed. He went to the front of the house to see Dean and Sam asleep. One in the recliner the other on the couch. He made coffee as he had seen Cassandra do so many times.  
When Dean woke, he poured a cup of coffee and just stared at Castiel.  
“What?” Castiel asked  
“You love her.” Dean stated knowingly. It wasn’t a question.  
“I love all of God’s creations.” Castiel said.  
Sam was now sitting on the couch. He knew his Brother could be rude, crude, and socially unacceptable but, he always knew what he was talking about. So, he listened.  
“Nope”, he said popping the ‘p’ “YOU love her. Not God’s Love but, human love.”  
Castiel tilted his head at Dean, “explain” he said.  
Dean looked at the Angel. “You don’t sleep, eat or think right. Butterflies in your stomach, Heart beating out of your chest, Can’t think of anything else, kind of love.” Dean finished.  
“Angels do not need sleep or food.” Castiel stated  
Sam came over smiling, “and the rest?” he asked.  
“Butterflies in your stomach and heart beating out of your chest is humanly impossible.” Castiel said.  
Sam had poured a cup of coffee by this time took a sip “And the last thing? Can’t think of anything else?” he asked smiling.  
Castiel was at a loss for words, he could just stare at the two men.  
Dean soon started laughing. “Dude I should have seen it last night at the bowling alley, you saw me hitting on her while I was questioning her and walked right over and put your claim on her. Not only do you love her you are jealous of her.”  
“You could have picked someone younger I mean she could be your mom.” Dean said  
“Impossible, my father created me a millennium ago, I am much older than Cassandra.” The Angel stated.  
“Don’t get me wrong, had you not stepped in I would have tried my darndest to pick her up, she’s hot.” Dean said.  
Castiel stood up and walked over to the men (they were backing up). “Leave.” He said in a deeper much more angry tone.  
“and now that you know it is me killing the demons you no longer need to stay in this town.” He said  
“Nope we’re staying at least until you leave. Demons have been hitting this town hard and apparently you’re the cause.” Dean stated.  
Sam stepped up and said “We are in that hotel by the bowling alley room 120 just in case you need us.”  
Sam turned to Dean. “Dude don’t piss the Angel off. He can smite us. What are you, out of your mind?”  
“Aww come on Sammy he won’t smite us, not when he knows we’re right about this.” Dean said.  
“Leave” The Angel said one last time.  
“speaking of leave.” Dean said. “Does she know you will eventually have to leave her? Because you and I both know God, your Father will call you back to Heaven.”  
“Please go’” Castiel whispered knowing Dean was right.  
As they were leaving Dean looked over and saw Cassandra at the far end of the hall, he wondered how much she had heard. He also new the Angel did not know she was there.

CONFESSIONS

When she woke she heard talking in the front of the house. She silently went and stood at the end of the hall, listening. What she heard being said scared her. At some point he loved her or so that is what one of the men said. Hunters is what Castiel had called them. She saw them leaving and the man that tried to pick her up last night saw her. She turned and went back into her room.  
She knew Castiel would leave her at some point. After all he was only here to learn. She heard him walking down the hall coming to her room. She ran to her bathroom and started the shower undressing quickly and stepping in. she was unsure when her feelings started for Castiel. Maybe the day she called him Cas for the first time. She was starting to feel more at ease around him at the same time. She wasn’t sure what to do but she sure couldn’t stay in the shower for forever. She got out of the shower and put her robe on.  
When Castiel got to her bedroom door he knocked. When there was no answer he opened the door a crack to check on her. To make sure she was sleeping well. What he saw instead took his breath away. She slipped on her robe but not before he saw everything. Dean was wrong, her age had nothing to do with the outer beauty he saw. Her beauty was also inside.  
When she noticed him, she motioned him to come in.  
“What is on your mind Cas?” she asked him  
He liked the way she had shortened his name. He knew it was a term of endearment. He had read that when humans cared they gave nicknames to the ones they cared for.  
“I just wanted to make sure you were resting well.” Castiel said. “Can I get you anything?” He asked her.  
He saw the bruises and scrapes from last night’s fight with the Hunters. He stepped forward to heal them.  
When she understood what he was fixing to do for her she looked at him and said “No, please don’t”  
“Why would you choose pain?” he asked  
“It will make me stronger. It will help me be strong when you have to leave” she whispered.  
When he reached her, he took her face in his hands he wanted to hold her, he wanted to kiss her, he wanted to love her.  
His lips brushed hers. He was unsure what to do. He continued to press his lips to hers, hoping she wanted the same. When she started to return his kiss, he was well aware of the sensations going thru his body. He wanted her, he loved her with his heart.  
She broke his kiss first. “Stop please.” She cried. “I heard what that Hunter said, I heard him say you would leave when God called you to go back to heaven.”  
“When, when will God call you home?” She was crying now.  
“I don’t know. Maybe tomorrow, Maybe years from now. I just don’t know” he said  
“You’ve been in my dreams. You know I will not hurt like that again.” She said. “When you leave make me forget, I know you can.” She finished.  
Castiel just nodded his head in understanding.  
She left the bedroom and went to the frig needing the one thing she knew would always be there for her, a beer. A lot of beer.

CROWLEY

Over the next week or two Dean and Sam became permanent fixtures at her home staying in her guest room. It was roomy enough for them with two full beds and a dresser and an on-suite bathroom.  
In the evenings all four of them would go out and hunt. Dean and Sam said they were ok with her joining them as she had already proven her fighting skills the first night they met her. Castiel on the other hand was not happy with this. But, he made sure he was at her side at all times giving her what protection that she might need.  
On this particular night they were fighting a group of demons when suddenly a well-dressed man appeared. The demons stopped fighting and went to stand behind the man. Castiel was beside Cassandra so quickly she didn’t recall seeing him move. Dean and Sam were on her other side. All were in a protective stance.  
When the well-dressed man spoke none of them expected the fine British accent that came from him.  
“Hello boys, oh and girl.” He said. “Allow me to introduce myself. I am Crowley King of Hell”  
Dean, Sam, and Cassandra were quiet for a moment when Dean suddenly said “Cool, we’ll take you when we are done with the demons”  
Cassandra and Sam just smiled at Crowley shaking their heads at him.  
Castiel stepped in font of his friends “I know who you are but why have you seen fit to be in my presents?”  
Crowley’s smirk disappeared. “Well I came to see and take care of who was killing my Demons.” He paused, “imagine my surprise to find two hunters, a civilian, and AN ANGEL KILLING THEM!” he yelled.  
Cassandra stepped forward with Castiel close to her side. Crowley raised an eyebrow taking note of his action to protect her.  
“They’ve been coming out in droves since the Angel showed up.” She said  
Crowley was impressed she was brave and strong and not lacking fighting skills. He did notice that her eyes seemed almost as cold as his Demons. He was curious as to why. So, unlike Castiel who had seen her issues by accident He went into her mind without permission seeing everything.  
Cassandra went to her knees in pain. Castiel realized what Crowley was doing as he picked Cassandra up. “STOP” he yelled. “YOUR HURTING HER”  
Crowley did stop. He had seen what he needed to. He smiled. He would enjoy torturing the soul that caused her coldness when it came to him.  
Crowley shook himself from his thoughts and asked Castiel the one question he wanted an answer too.  
“Why are you on your Father’s creation?” “Only the Archangels are allowed on Earth and it has been two thousand years since that has happened.” He continued.  
Dean and Sam had come up beside Castiel “We can take Cassandra” Dean said  
Castiel looked down at the woman in his arms and handed her to Sam as Dean held a defensive stance in case the demons took their momentary actions as a chance to attack again.  
Crowley noticed the feeling that the Angel seemed to have toward the human woman. He would use that later.  
When Castiel turned back to Crowley he said “I am Castiel and it is none of your business why I am here. Just know that I am and call your Hell Spawn off.”  
“I have heard your name before. You are no Archangel but, you are more than a foot soldier.” Crowley turned to his demons and snapped his fingers, in an instant they were gone. When he turned around Dean had a gun pointed at his head. Crowley smiled.  
“Angel, I called mine off now it is your turn.” Crowley said  
“Dean” Castiel said “do not hurt him”  
“Do you honestly trust him?” Dean said with dismay in his voice.  
Castiel thought a moment and said “No, but he has removed his demons and left himself open for a reason.”  
Castiel waited for Crowley to speak.  
“One of my Demons has gone rogue he has warded himself against me and taken a Meat Suite. He is killing people before their ten-year contracts are up and I can’t have that.” He said.  
“And that concerns us why?” Sam suddenly asked.  
Crowley smiled “Because he will not care who gets in the way when he collects said soul.”  
“We can’t have that now, it is bad for Business.” He finished with a smirked.  
Dean had lowered his gun. “You should have kept him on a tighter leash.” He said.  
“IF we run across your Demon we will summon you.” Castiel said.  
“Fair enough.” Crowley replied.  
“By the way Angel.” Crowley started “Tell your girlfriend that when that bastard of an ex-husbands soul gets to Hell I will personally torture it.”  
“Why do you care?” Sam asked.  
“I don’t, but HE does” Crowley said pointing to Castiel. “and it can’t be a bad thing having an Angel of the Lord owe you.” And with that he snapped he fingers and was gone.  
Castiel turned to Sam and took Cassandra from his arms.  
“I will take her home.” With that said he was gone.  
Dean and Sam went and got into the Impala and headed back to Cassandra’s house.

LOVING

They all went out each night hunting for the Demon that Crowley wanted back so badly. They would check out any strange happenings in the area. But it seamed that this particular demon was always just one step ahead of them.  
There were no other Demons in town. It seemed that Crowley was keeping them out of the way of the group so they could concentrate on just the one Demon.  
On this particular night Castiel opted out of the hunt telling the three that he would just check out any strange occurrences on the laptop and notify them if he found anything. He didn’t like lying to them but he needed to stretch and groom his wings, it had been weeks since he had done that and to Castiel it was a private matter.  
Once they had gone he removed his trench coat, tie, suit jacket, and shirt. With one movement he spread his wings and just sat there enjoying the muscles relax.  
Once the boys had decided they were hungry the hunting was done for the evening and she knew it. So, she had them drop her off at the house she just wasn’t hungry. She also wanted to apologize to Cas for being so distant. He didn’t deserve her coldness.  
She entered the house quietly not wanting to disturb him if he was on the laptop.  
She drew in a deep breath at the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Wings. Black. Spread across her living room. Since she had only ever seen the shadow of his wings she just stared watching as Cas flexed the muscles in his back trying to rub and relax them with no success.  
She moved forward mesmerized by the sight. He was trying to groom himself she realized when she reached him she put a hand on one of his shoulders, he stiffened his back knowing it was her. When her other hand touched him he just wanted to bring her to him and kiss her. She started rubbing in a circular motion along his neck, shoulders, and the space between his wings.  
With his head bowed to his chest he enjoyed the relief her touch brought to him.  
When he was finally able to speak he asked “Can you please pull the looser feathers so that the newer ones can come in?”  
After rubbing for a few more minutes she started to do as he had asked. She removed, straightened and smoothed both sides. she noticed that when she reached certain points at the top of his wings they would shiver.  
He should have told her that she was touching the most sensitive and erotic spot on his wings but, her touch was all he wanted, all he needed.  
She started rubbing the area that made his wings quiver. When his head snapped and his back arched she thought she had caused him pain. She suddenly found that he had turned himself enough to grab her and bring her around to face him. He held her to him so tightly she was having trouble breathing or was that the fact that his beauty just took her breath away.  
“Please.” Was all he said before he put his lips to hers. It was a hungry but gentle kiss.  
She didn’t stop him. She knew she should have but she couldn’t stop even herself at that moment. Before she knew it, he had her up and against the wall kissing her, tasting her, pressing himself up against her. When he broke the kiss, he moved to her neck nipping and biting gently. When he moved his lips to her ear he whispered  
“Please, Cassandra, please. Let me love you.”  
“Cas, I love you.” She said to him. That was all he needed from her. When he carried her to the bedroom and laid her gently on the bed he started kissing her again. He had undressed her slowly. Wanting to see all of her, he was amazed at her beauty it was shining thru for him. Not her physical beauty but her internal beauty.  
When he stopped long enough to take off his pants he noticed that she tried to cover herself. His wings were still out and he used one to stop her.  
“Why do you cover yourself.” He whispered to her.  
“Cas, I love you and I want this truly I do but…” she trailed off.  
“tell me.” He whispered kissing her neck trying to ease her mind.  
“I, I could be your mother.”  
He smiled at her “Impossible, my father created me. And as far as age goes I am at the very least a millennium older than you. Also, you should understand while you are beautiful on the outside Angels see only the beauty in the heart and soul and yours is a bright white light like that of an Angel.”  
He kissed her again. Feeling she was more at ease. He ran his fingers thru her hair and kissed her again, this time he could feel her kiss him back. Her skin was smooth and any bruises on her body from hunting disappeared as his fingers moved over them.  
He needed her, she needed him. He looked at her, his eyes asking one last time are you sure. When she looked at him he saw, he knew she wanted him as much as he wanted her.  
When he took her, she couldn’t believe the explosion of love in every movement he made. They moved together, slowly not rushing. This went on for quite a while until they could feel the sudden surge that both of them needed. When she arched her back to take everything, he gave one last thrust not believing the ecstasy he felt with her. He kissed her, gently and then whisper “I love you.”  
He moved himself beside her and covered them both with his wings.  
“Cassandra?” he said “When my Father calls me home I will not leave you.” He finished  
He heard her intake of breath.  
“I will disobey. I will let my Father take my Grace, make me human. I will fall from the heavens to stay with you.” Cas said “I will not leave you I Promise” he finished.  
He felt her tears. When he looked at her he could see the happiness and love in her eyes. He kissed her again.  
They fell asleep wrapped in feathery softness

DISCOVERY

When Dean and Sam came back from dinner and entered the house there were feathers everywhere. Not realizing what had happened they pulled their guns and entered the front room. There must have been a big battle. They checked windows and doors for the obvious sign of Demons  
“Castiel, Cassandra?” Dean called out.  
No answer  
Sam came back from the kitchen area shaking his head in a negative way indicating no sign of either of their friends.  
They checked down the hall and moved to the room that they occupied, still nothing and no one.  
They took their time checking each room and calling out for Castiel and Cassandra there was still no answer from either of them.  
When they got to the door of the master bedroom they open the door slowly not making a sound.  
Once they entered the room what they saw was Castiel and Cassandra wrapped in each other’s arms with his wings covering their bodies.  
For a moment they just stood there wondering if their friends were alive when Castiel suddenly raised his head. He silently mouthed one word. “OUT”  
Dean and Sam backed out of the room shutting the door behind them and heading back to the front of the house. Dean went to the frig in silence and got two beers and handed one of them to Sam. Still silent.  
Dean opened his mouth to say something and then closed it thinking better of it. He stood and drank the entire beer as did Sam. Dean reached in the frig One more time pulling out two more again handing one to Sam.  
Finally, Dean said; “Man that was like catching mom and dad in the act.” Sam could only nod.  
Castiel had eased himself from Cassandra’s arms and got out of bed leaving her to sleep. He put his pants on and put his wings back into place. Then went out to the front room and retrieved his shirt putting it on as Dean and Sam watched. He picked up his tie, jacket, and trench coat. He knew Dean and Sam were watching him and that they had questions, not that he had to answer them. He walked into the kitchen where they sat at the table. He realized that the men had become fond of Cassandra and he could see the concern in their eyes for her.  
“I will disobey.” He said to them  
The men both looked at Castiel not understanding what he had just said.  
“When my Father calls me back to Heaven I will disobey.” He clarified.  
“I love her I will not leave her.” Castiel finished.  
The boys seemed to relax more knowing that he was not using the woman that had become their friend.  
Dean finally had to asked; “Do the feathers come out every time you make love?”  
“Dean you need to learn the difference between reality and porn.” Sam said.  
Castiel smiled and said; “I don’t know that was my first time.”  
With that he turned and left both men with their mouths hanging open.

THE DAY OFF

It was a beautiful Texas day. One of the few days in the state that was a perfect temperature, not too hot, not too cold and sunny. Cassandra wanted to be outside. That is where the three men found her. She was bent over a bar b que pit with a wire brush, scraping the old grease and build up off of the grates, and cleaning the ashes from previous cook outs. If they hadn’t shown up when they did she would have gone to the grocery store by herself, it wasn’t like she wasn’t used to going places by herself, it was something she did before them and it would be something she would continue to do after they were gone. Cas had told her after that wonderful night that they made love he had no intension of going back when his Father (God to her) Called for him to return. He told her that he would rather fall and loose his grace than leave her. When she asked what falling and losing his grace entailed, he told her that it would mean he would be basically human, no longer an Angel of the Lord. At first, she was happy about it. She told him it would make her happy to grow old with him. But, when she caught him looking at the floor, which he always did when he was hiding something from her, she had to ask”  
“Cas, what are you not telling me?”  
He couldn’t look at her “nothing”  
“I thought Angels couldn’t lie” she shot back at him  
He brought his head up; “I have not lied.”  
She quoted Mr. Spock “not a lie, an omission.”  
“Cas” She said “if you won’t tell me, then leave and don’t come back. I love you but I will not go thru what my Ex put me thru. The lying, Cheating, the Bea…” she trailed off.  
He went to her and put his arms around her and bringing their forehead’s together.  
He closed his eyes and took a deep breath “This vessel will not age, will not die unless by un-natural causes like a car wreck or getting hit by a bus and that would have to be really bad damage.”  
She had to silently laugh at the last part of that statement. she also knew she would not let him watch her grow old…older and die like Conner McCloud’s wife from the movie Highlander. she also knew that while she wasn’t an overly religious person God sent Cas here to ‘Learn’ for a reason. God had plans for him and she would not be the reason for those plans to fail. Who knows the fate of the world may depend on him. She would think about it later though right now she had a feeling they all needed a break and she had a feeling that company was coming she just didn’t know who.

Back to the pit. She got it cleaned and went inside and put a list of groceries and supplies she would need.  
“OK BOYS!!!” she yelled. They came running (she was going to miss that).  
“get into my Baby we are going to the store.” She ordered.  
Once she parked and was about to get out of the truck Cas put a hand on her shoulder;  
“Demons” he whispered.  
Crowley picked that moment to appear in the back seat with Dean and Sam.  
“Hello Darling” he said to Cassandra. “Feathers, Moose, Squirrel” he smirked to the others.  
He had made it a habit to ‘POP’ in every now and then just to check if they had found his rogue Demon.  
“Damn it Crowley!” the three men said not very happy with him.  
“Hello Crowley.” She said. She thought he was charming considering he was the ‘King of Hell’  
Castiel looked at Crowley “Why are we suddenly seeing Demons again?” he asked looking at the parking lot.  
Crowley sighed; “yes, yes, yes they are here looking for the rogue, which, by the way I thought you were doing. I have instructed them to stay out of your way.”  
Cassandra turned in her seat to face him; “Crowley, it is a beautiful day. We are not hunting today. I am lighting up the pit and cooking. Would you like to join us?”  
Crowley’s mouth fell open he seemed to be at a loss for words. The other three men just looked at her with the most hilarious expressions she had ever seen.  
Crowley thought how it would make the others angry if he said yes. But Cassandra just didn’t seem to be afraid of him. This woman intrigued him  
“Yes” he finally said.  
“Great, everybody out” as she exited the truck she tore her list in half. “Dean, Sam, Crowley you guys get this stuff and if you see anything else we might need get it.” She ordered. “and boys, no fighting” she finished.  
“Cas, you are with me.” She said  
Castiel had taken her hand as they walked thru the store getting what she needed. He noticed that she was a bit concerned at the way she was seeing people look at her with someone on her arm so young.  
Suddenly he stopped her and turned her to him kissing her deeply in front of everyone. Letting her and the people staring at them know he didn’t care about an age issue. When he released her from the kiss he noticed her blushing for the first time since he had met her.  
Once she picked out the T-Bone steaks and the other groceries she needed they went to the front to find the others. They were there doing exactly what she told them not to do, fighting. She grabbed their cart and headed to the check out just grinning at the adult children and shaking her head. She would miss them when all this was over.  
After they got back to the house she made them all unload the truck. It was a funny sight watching them trying to get around each other.  
She gave them all something to do. Dean got char-coal in the pit lit and ready. Sam and Crowley pealed potatoes for potato salad. She had Cas wrap foil around the corn on the cob and take that and the steaks to Dean after she seasoned everything. And she made the Baked beans and Quesos with chips. A true Texas meal. She had them help put everything on the table outside so she could enjoy the beautiful day with them (yes even Crowley). They were drinking and eating and having fun. If she had a family this is what she would want it to be like. She smiled, she was happy.  
Castiel noticed that she was smiling. But this smile was different. This smile reached her eyes. He knew she was happy.  
After everyone had eaten it was time to clean up. Crowley handed her a beer “Here Darling, we’ll cleanup” he said.  
She fell asleep in the lounge chair watching the stars shine and wondering if Heaven was as beautiful as today was.

THE EX

Castiel had picked her up and put her to bed after getting her into her night shirt. He was still amazed at what he had seen as her Ageless Beauty. Once he made sure she was comfortable he went back out to the front room and joined the other three men.  
“Crowley” Castiel said. “You didn’t come here for a social call.”  
“Yea Crowley why are you here?” Dean asked.  
Crowley looked toward the back of the house towards the bedrooms. “Is she good and asleep?”  
When Castiel indicated that she was he continued.  
“I found something out about my Demon and Her Ex-husband.” Crowley said  
Castiel’s head shot up knowing he would not like what he was about to hear.  
Crowley paced he knew he had to tell them but he didn’t want to be near the Angel when he did.  
“What is it Crowley?” Castiel hissed at him.  
Dean and Sam were on their feet. “Crowley!” they both said at the same time.  
“They are one and the same!” Crowley spat out.  
Castiel was on him before Dean and Sam could stop him. The Angel had him up against the wall in a choke hold. “How could you let that happen?” Crowley was trying to struggle but was failing badly.  
“I wanted to tell you earlier but, not in front of the Cassandra.” Crowley choked out.  
“She treats me with respect and like a friend. That’s why I have my Demons Watching over her, to protect her not kill her.” He continued to choke out.  
Castiel finally released him, looking at him with thanks. It was not something he would say to the King of Hell out loud. He was an Angel and Crowley, well, he wasn’t.  
“How did you find this out?” Sam asked  
“One of my Demons spotted the rogue. He told him out right who he was and that his meat suit wanted to kill her. It seems the rogue and the Ex have a Disdain for women, especially Cassandra. It seems the rogue had to abandon his last meat suit because Cassandra had him arrested at some Bowling alley, awful sport bowling.” Crowley finally finished.  
Castiel’s eyes narrowed, he remembered that night it was the first night he had been on God’s creation. He knew he should have killed that Demon and not let him be hauled off to jail.  
“Does she have a picture of him around here some where so we at least know what he looks like?” Sam asked.  
“Can your Demon identify the rogue?” Dean asked  
“Well “Crowley said “if I hadn’t killed him he could.  
The three men look at him in dismay “What the hell Crowley” Dean said  
“What” Crowley started “My orders were to bring the rogue in, not CHIT CHAT. So, I rewarded his STUPIDITY!” He said loudly.  
“Crowley and I have seen this man, her Ex, as you humans say. In her dreams, her mind” Castiel said.  
Crowley nodded his understanding. “I will be here in the morning”  
Castiel looked at Crowley with a warning “If you are not here in the morning I will come to Hell and drag you out myself” he growled.  
With that said Castiel turn and went to Cassandra. He could hear her, she wasn’t sleeping well.  
When Castiel entered the room he quickly undressed and slipped into bed beside her. She was still struggling with her sleep, he pulled her closer to him hoping she would feel his presents and fall into a more restful sleep. That seemed to work as she had settle her restlessness. She had finally sunk into his arms and was resting. Since Castiel was and Angel and sleep for him was not a requirement he just held her knowing that he would never leave her. He suddenly thought to himself that he knew love and happiness and it could be said with one name ‘Cassandra’.  
After a couple of hours of undisturbed sleep, she was struggling in his arms again only this time it was with such strength she was able to break free of his embrace and sit bolt upright in bed. Her eyes were wide with fear and strength all at once. When Castiel sat up he held her close  
“shush shush it is alright I am here with you. You are safe. I will not let you go” Castiel was whispering  
When she pulled away from him and looked at him her eyes said it all.  
“He’s come back, why is he here? What does he want?” she said.  
As they sat on the bed Cas told her everything that Crowley had said about the rogue using her ex-husband as a vessel.  
“We will hunt him in the morning.” Castiel said  
He eased her back down onto the bed and held her. When he felt her lips touch his he didn’t deny her. He let her do what she wanted to. Hold him, kiss him, love him. He seemed to feel a since of wanting, of need in her. He didn’t realize it then but she was telling him good bye, like she didn’t expect to survive any encounter with the Demon/Ex.

HUNTING

It was Friday morning. Cassandra, Castiel, Dean and Sam were up and ready to hunt. As they were leaving Crowley popped in dressed impeccably as usual. All they could do was stare at him. Cassandra finally asked him; “a suit really? How do you defend yourself in that?” it wasn’t like Castiel’s suite which fit a bit on the lose side. Crowley’s was more formal, form fitting with no room to move.  
“I brought my demons to do my fighting and don’t worry as usual they know not to go after you four” Crowley said.  
“Then why are you helping?” Sam asked  
Crowley just glanced up at Cassandra. “I am here for her” he then turned to the Angel glaring at him. “I will make sure she is protected after YOU go back to Heaven. I owe her for the kindness she has shown me” he finished. He didn’t tell them that if the Angel weren’t in the picture he would have tried to gain her heart.  
They were soon out searching the town. Sam had found every abandoned building and warehouse on the internet and they searched those, the alleys, and any empty lots. And still no sign of who/what they were looking for.  
They had decided to stop and have lunch at a relatively decent diner. Once they all ordered their meals (except for Castiel and Crowley) they sat in silence.  
Cassandra finally came up with an idea.  
“We have Bait.” She said.  
The others looked at her understanding what she was thinking.  
They all replied almost as one voice “No, Absolutely not, no way, not on your life.”  
“That is the point. It is my LIFE. And, I will not spend it looking over my shoulder waiting for that ASSWHOLE to decide to come after me” she said.  
They all looked at her in silence and understanding finally nodding their agreement.  
They would start back to the house to talk out a plan and get some rest before they would go to the bowling alley.

THE BONDING

As they were leaving the diner to return home Castiel asked Cassandra for the truck keys and he tossed them to Dean.  
“Please drive it home you are about an hour out from the house.” Castiel said  
“What? why?” Dean asked  
“it is personal” Castiel said looking at Cassandra.  
Crowley raised an eyebrow. Castiel looked at him knowing that Crowley knew what he would ask of Cassandra. He also knew that Dean and Sam would ask Crowley what was going to happen if Cassandra gave her consent to Castiel. Castiel’s single nod gave Crowley permission to explain after he and Cassandra were gone.  
Castiel wrapped his arms around her and they were gone, leaving the three men in the parking lot of the diner.  
As the three men got into the truck Sam said;  
“Ok Crowley I saw Castiel give you silent permission to tell us what is going on, SPILL IT.”  
Crowley started talking;  
“I have only seen the results once and only between an Archangel and a Human. It is called The Bonding. When Angels find their soul mate they bond, a wedding if you will. Angel to Angel it is really quite simple.” He paused “it is one of the reasons Lucifer is in a cage in Hell. He fell in love with a human woman or at least thought he did. He asked her to bond with him, she said yes to him.” He stopped to think for a moment. When he continued Dean and Sam could almost hear the concern in his voice.  
“Once the bonding is started it cannot be stopped by either party.”  
He took a deep breath and continued;  
“if either Heart is not truly feeling love for the other it can cause death or insanity to one or both parties concerned. Let’s just say Lucifer’s lady love died which caused his hatred for humans after that, he would hate them all for their weakness and would never obey God, his Father after that. Thus, the cage.  
They drove on in silence.  
“Cas, what is this about? Why did you do this? You know I don’t like anyone else driving my ‘BABY’ she said.  
Castiel was quiet. Cassandra thinking that he thought she was scolding him about the truck went to him and took his hands in hers and smiled up at him.  
“it’s ok it’s just a truck I am not truly mad” she said.  
“Do you truly love me?” he asked. “Is the feeling you have for me truly with your Heart and Soul?” he finished looking into her eyes to see if they would match her answer.  
“Yes Cas, I truly love you with my heart and soul” she whispered.  
“Then I would ask you to bond with me.” He said  
“Cas are you asking me to marry you?” she asked.  
“in a way it is more a profound bond than marriage.” He said “When an Angel finds their soul mate they Bond. It is permanent and once the ritual starts it cannot be stopped.”  
“To Angels there is no pain, to Humans I am unsure. Once the words are said they are carved onto the ribs that cover the heart.” He stopped for a moment to gather his thoughts “when this is done I will be able to read your thoughts better and I will know where you are at all times. I will be able to feel you at all times. It is very personal to an Angel.” He finished.  
He could since she had questions.  
“Will I be able to feel and since you in the same way?” She asked  
“Yes” was his answer  
“Will you still be able to return to Heaven and come Back?” she whispered this question  
“Yes” he replied. “but, as I have said I will not be leaving you ever.” He finished  
“Then I will Bond with you” she said  
He took her face in his hands and kissed her. He held her close to him knowing she would be with him always.  
Over the next few minutes he taught her the words to the Enochian ritual.  
She had learned the words quickly. Afterwards she made him shower with her. She made it a truly amazing experience for him. ‘she will never cease to amaze me.’ he thought.  
Once Dean, Sam and Crowley made it back to the house Cassandra and Castiel came to the front room and Castiel asked them to witness the Bonding.  
Thinking that he would not be welcomed at such a Heavenly event Crowley prepared to leave.  
“Where are you Going?” Cassandra asked  
Crowley cleared his throat.  
“Surely the King of Hell should not be at such a Heavenly event” he said fixing to snap him fingers to leave.  
Cassandra put her hand on his fingers before he could snap them.  
“Maybe not but, a friend should be here.” She said.  
He looked at Castiel who was nodding his consent.  
“Feathers I hope you know how lucky you are?” Crowley said.  
Castiel smiled.  
“Once the ritual starts and the words are said the blinding white light will start you all must cover your eyes. Cassandra, I know this will be hard but you MUST keep your eyes open” Castiel said.  
Dean panicked; “won’t that blind her?”  
Castiel took her face in his hands and kissed each of her eyelids gently. “No” he said  
They started the ritual.  
Castiel faced her placing his hand over her heart. She faced him placing her hand over his heart and together they said the Enochian words that would Bond them forever.  
‘OL DALAGARE ERM ILA EN MONONUSA EN CONGAMPHLGH EN AZIAZOR PAID’ (a/n I used a translator I found on line)  
(I GIVE WITH THEE MY HEART MY SOUL MY LOVE FOREVER) it was a simple phrase but a beautiful one that bound them always and forever.  
The Bright white light started between Castiel and Cassandra and it carved the Enochian words onto the ribs covering the heart. Also, where their hands were placed over each other’s heart was a perfect print of the others hand.  
She never closed her eyes, she never pulled away, she never showed any fear of what was happening to her. She only felt her love for the Angel Standing in front of her.  
When the light was gone she looked into Castiel’s eyes with hers. When he saw them, they were no longer green. They were Topaz Blue like his. She had done it, she Bonded with him heart and soul. He pulled her to him holding her close whispering his love for her in her ear.  
Dean cleared his throat;  
“You know Castiel it is a tradition here that when the wedding is over the bride must kiss the men she leaves behind one last time.”  
Castiel Looked at her “is this true?”  
She smiled “it is a tradition to some.”  
With that said she walked over to Dean and Gently kissed him and then Sam giving him the same gentle kiss.  
Crowley moved so quickly no one had time to react. “Feathers may kill me but it will be worth it” he then planted a kiss on her he hoped she would never forget. When he released her, she patted his face and smiled then turned to Castiel. She smiled and melted his anger.  
After a round of beers she and Castiel disappeared into the bedroom one last time before they had to leave for the bowling alley.  
Castiel saw the happiness in her smile.

THE ROGUE

She parked her Baby and they all piled out of the truck. Crowley noticed that all his ‘people’ were where they were supposed to be on the outside of the Bowling Alley. He had also placed people inside. He hoped they were enough to take on the rogue but not too many to cause suspicion for the rogue. Dean and Sam had their usual weapons. Castiel had Cassandra by the waist leading her into the Bowling Alley.  
The rogue/ex was watching. He had known she would show. He just watched. They would make a mistake he knew they would they couldn’t keep an eye on her 24/7. When they made that mistake then he would make his move. The vessel he had taken was awake and he wanted her dead. He wanted her to suffer. The rogue new the kind of man his vessel once was that is why he chose this vessel they were the same. He told his vessel that he would have her soon they would both have her. The rogue smiled. He knew she belonged to the Angel. He smiled at the thought of making the Angel watch as he defiled the woman. He had an Angel trap ready in the one warehouse they didn’t check, it wasn’t listed as vacant and unused like the others that the idiots had checked. It wasn’t in the boundaries of this town therefore not listed. He didn’t fear Crowley and the two hunters were just an annoyance. He smiled again, not long now.

NEW PLAN

The rogue was a no show again. She was tired and all she wanted to do was have one last beer and go to bed and make love to her Angel. Castiel had walked into the house behind her followed by Dean, Sam and Crowley. They were arguing about a new plan and why the Rogue Demon/Ex had not tried to go after Cassandra yet. She felt like she was raising three children. She laughed quietly to herself she also heard Castiel laugh. He went to the frig and got beers for all of them. Even Crowley had started drinking beer when with them instead of his high-end Bourbon or Scotch. She enjoyed this for a few more minutes before she finally spoke up.  
“Boys, Boys please stop arguing.” She said.  
When they just kept arguing she stood up and stepped between the three men. When they still wouldn’t shut up she reached and took their beers from them. That got their attention. Crowley raised an eyebrow Dean and Sam just stood there with their mouths hanging open.  
“thank you.” She said handing their beers back to them. She went to the front room and plopped onto the couch with Castiel coming to sit next to her. The other three followed suit and also sat.  
Cassandra thought for a moment the others remained quiet as she did so.  
When she did speak she spoke with a tired voice. “the reason he has not come after me is because I have security equal to that of the President.”  
“Well ya!” Dean said. Sam and Crowley nodding their heads in agreement with him. Castiel was looking at her knowing what she was going to say.  
“Next week Cas and I go in alone. You guys hide in the truck and wear regular clothes not the FBI crap. You two come in later.” She was looking at Dean and Sam. “I will talk to a couple of the teams and ask them to use you guys as substitutes. Crowley, keep an eye on your demons. I know you hand picked them but do you trust All of them?” she finished.  
“Darling, Heavens no. I trust no one. That is why I have Demons watching my Demons.” He said with a smirk.  
Cassandra had to smile at that. “well I am glad you TRUST us.” She said. Crowley only smiled.  
“Ok, that is the plan for next week. But until then we take a week-long brake. We rest, we cook, we drink, and we rest some more.” She said laying her head on Castiel’s shoulder and closing her eyes their voices fading as she fell asleep.  
When Castiel saw she was sleeping he stood up with her in his arms, the others went silent. He quietly said good night to them and took his mate to their room. He removed their clothes and laid with his wings open covering them both. Ever since their first time together she preferred it this way. He held her close and kissed her gently.  
“I Love You.” He whispered

CHUCK 

Castiel opened his eyes, not that he had to sleep. He just went thru the motions for Cassandra.  
He realized he was not with Cassandra. He was in more like an office. The woman at the desk pressed the intercom announcing his arrival.  
“Send him in.” the voice on the other side said.  
When Castiel walked in he was greeted by a man about four inches shorter than himself. He had short wavy brown hair with a close-cut beard and mustache. He was also wearing a button-down shirt, blue jeans and sneakers.  
“Hello Castiel. Do you know who I am?” the man asked.  
“Yes, Father I do.” Castiel answered. This was God, his Father.  
“Please call Me Chuck.” He said.  
“I am hoping you learned the ways of my creations and are ready to come back to Heaven, home?” Chuck said.  
“I did and I will not be leaving. I have found my Soul Mate and I will not leave her.” Castiel said.  
“Yes, I know, I felt your Bonding” Chuck said. “She is a strong human to survive it.” He continued.  
“Son, I have much work for you, you must come.” Chuck said.  
Castiel stood his ground. “I will not come home, please choose another.”  
Chuck smiled “Well I did give my children Free Will, and with the exception of Lucifer, Gabriel, Anna and Balthazar, all archangels I might add you are the first of my Garrison commanders to use it for yourself.”  
There was a door opening behind Castiel. When he turned he saw another Angel walk in with Cassandra. Since Castiel knew that all of this was in their heads like a dream he was not afraid for her.  
Cassandra did not understand what was going on. She knew she was asleep but, when she saw Cas she went straight to him. His arms were comforting for her.  
“Where are we?” she asked  
“Cassandra this is Chuck my Father” Castiel said  
Cassandra was confused. “I thought your Father was God!”  
Cas just smiled at her. “He likes to be called Chuck”  
Cassandra walked up to Chuck and placed a kiss on his cheek. She whispered “Thank You.” In his ear. “Have you called Cas to come back to Heaven.” She asked stepping back to Castiel.  
“I have.” Chuck said. “He has chosen to stay with you. And I will except that choice.” He finished.  
“Father” the Angel behind Chuck said.  
“Yes Naomi” Chuck replied  
“I have had this one in my office before. He has always questioned your orders and done things on his own without orders. I have had to wipe his mind on more than one occasion.” Naomi finished.  
When Chuck turned to her she knew she make a mistake mentioning the times that she wiped Castiel’s memories.  
Chuck was furious. “I told you to quit doing that” he yelled.  
“He is one of my favored Children. He has seen the Creation of my world, Adam, Eve, Cain, Able, Jesus. Hell, he used to play with my Unicorns.” Chuck finished.  
Chuck looked at Castiel “Do you remember any of that?”  
Castiel shook his head no.  
Chuck walked over and placed two fingers on his forehead and whispered “Remember”  
Suddenly Castiel fell to his knees when the flood of all the wiped memories returned. Cassandra was by him instantly helping him up. Once he was standing she walked over to Naomi and slapped her.  
“Never touch him again” Cassandra growled at her.  
Naomi pulled her Angel Blade and was fixing to take Cassandra’s life then and there when Castiel was to her in an instant with his blade already at Naomi’s throat.  
Chuck snapped his fingers and Naomi was gone. He would have Uriel take care of her later. He was regretting making her his interrogator.  
Chuck smiled at Cassandra.” I like her son she has grit.”  
Castiel pulled her into his arms and smiled at her.  
Cassandra had to know what he wanted with Castiel why he was so important to him.  
“Sir” she said.  
“Call me Chuck, please.” Chuck said  
“Ok, Chuck what is it you need Cas to do for you.” She asked.  
Chuck thought for a moment then said “Honestly he is pivotal to helping stop the Apocalypse. He will keep some of the seals from being broken, meet and help the Winchester’s, pull the righteous man from hell, and even work with Crowley the king of hell. Along with other things.” Chuck said  
“He will make some wrong choices but, for the right reasons. He will make mistakes. But, in the end I trust his Free Will.” Chuck finished.  
“Chuck” Cassandra said. “he has already met the Winchesters and Crowley and then there is me. Was he supposed to Bond with me?”  
Chuck walked up to her and kissed her on her forehead. “My Child” he said, “The heart wants what the heart wants so yes he was supposed to Bond with you.”  
Cassandra was crying with the words that Chuck had said. Her face was buried in Castiel’s chest unable to stop crying. After a few minutes her tears subsided and she looked at Chuck and Castiel.  
“I will not stop him from coming back to Heaven.” She said  
Castiel looked at her “I will not leave you. We are Bonded I cannot leave you.”  
Cassandra thought she saw Anger in his topaz blue eyes.  
Cassandra put her hand on his cheek and pulled him to her lips and kissed him gently. “I am not telling you to leave I am saying when the time comes you help and do what is needed of you by Chuck and then come back to me.”  
Castiel looked at Cassandra then his Father. “When all this happens will she be safe?”  
“I will see to it.” Chuck said.  
“When is all this suppose to happen?” Castiel asked  
“Not for a while yet.” Chuck replied.  
Castiel and Cassandra looked at each other. Cassandra knew this was the best way and so did Castiel.  
Chuck also knew that the issue was settled. His Son would come when Called. And he would keep his promise to protect Cassandra when the time came.  
“One other thing.” Chuck said “Dean Winchester is the righteous man. You must erase his knowledge of you”  
“The less he knows the better off he will be” Chuck finished.  
Cassandra had only one request from Chuck before he snapped their minds back.  
“Chuck?” she asked  
“Yes, my child” he responded  
“Promise that Naomi will never wipe Cas’s mind again” she asked  
“I swear to me” Chuck said with a smile. And then snapped his fingers  
Cassandra and Cas both sat up-right in bed and just stared at each other.  
“Did that really happen?” Cassandra whispered  
“And Unicorns were real?” She questioned  
Cas looked at her and smiled “Yes my love it did. And yes, they were real.”  
“OH MY GOD!!! I JUST MET MY FATHER IN LAW.” She yelled. “Cas, I need a beer”  
For the first time she heard him really laugh to the point he had trouble stopping.  
He took her in his arms and laid her down kissing her and calming her. One thing led to another and to say the least she did not get that beer, she did however get something better.

ONE WEEK OFF

For the week they did nothing. No hunting, no computers, no thinking about what lay in store for them. They all got to know each other. Cassandra found out that Dean and Sam were looking for their father who had ‘Gone on a Hunting trip and had not returned yet.’ And also, Sam had a Lady Love that someone they called Yellow Eyes had killed in the same way their mother was killed. Cassandra already knew that Dean was a flirt when he shamelessly tried to pick her up the first time they met. She also knew that Dean would do anything to protect Sam. She learned Crowley was once ‘King of the Cross Roads.” This was before he became ‘The King of Hell.’ She could see that Crowley was becoming tired of having to work so hard to keep his throne. Cassandra knew that his battle was the price of power though, just like she knew that Crowley would make the right choices in the end.  
As for Castiel, her Cas, he was the one she Bonded with. The love of her life. When Cas started to share his life to the group they were awed at all the things he had witnessed in his millennium of life. From the Creation of life to the Birth of Christ, to the command of his Garrison. And when he spoke of coming to his Father’s creation and meeting her he never took his eyes off her. 

It was the mention of his Garrison that Crowley finally remembered were he had heard the name Castiel. He was standing witness to the destruction of Sodom and Gomora when the Angel Uriel Destroyed it for their Sins. Castiel never raised a hand in the destruction. He had never received the order and he often wondered if Uriel had. 

As the week went on they cooked or bar-b-queued or went out to eat. They went to movies or watched movies at home. Sometimes they just packed a pic-nic lunch and drove until they found a place they liked and would sit and watch the sun go down.  
Cassandra was Happy.

CAUGHT

The week was over. It was time to go to the Bowling Alley and hope that the Rogue/Ex would show. Cassandra was bowling a good game. She was trying to enjoy herself but was having trouble doing that. It seems every face she saw was his. She was certain he was here she just didn’t know where. Each time she would bowl her frame she would return to her seat where Castiel would be waiting standing over her. Her team had come to realize that when she was here he was here with her. They didn’t question it they just figure it was because of what happened a few weeks back when that idiot tried to kill her.  
When she got up for her frame this time she saw him.  
He was standing a few lanes over, he smiled and waved. She was already at the lane approach and couldn’t let the men know she had spotted him. So, she depended on them knowing her habit of putting her left foot on the lane first, she never changed this habit so this time she put her right foot on the lane first. She hoped they would notice.  
Castiel, noticed what she did. He knew she never led with her right foot. Crowley was watching his demons and several were walking to the same lane. He saw Castiel, Dean and Sam head that way and he followed. They all had reached into their jackets and had hands on their weapons. But, as they all started towards the rogue/ex he started moving towards the door at the end of the building not caring he knew they would not catch up to him. He turned and laughed at them as he went thru the door.  
Cassandra had finished her frame. When she got back to her chair her team said that Castiel went chasing after someone. She was relieved finally she would be able to get her life back. With that happy thought she decided it was time for a bathroom break. She started walking towards the opposite end of the building not wanting to interfere with the guys catching and dispatching the demon. As she walked towards the restroom she realized her error they were on her before she could react. Before she could grab the blade she had in tucked in her jeans they were on her. Knowing she would lose her struggle she did the only thing she could, she screamed the most ear-piercing scream that anyone would ever hear. After that she slipped into darkness.  
Castiel, Dean and Sam all turn at the ear-piercing scream, Crowley hadn’t quite made it to them and turned heading back to Cassandra’s table, Castiel didn’t care who noticed him he zapped himself back to the table, Dean and Sam ran back.  
When Crowley saw what was happening and rushed to where Cassandra was struggling with three of his demons. He realized they had betrayed him. Two of them carried Cassandra out and were gone the third was blocking the exit. Crowley snapped his fingers and the demon was frozen in place unable to escape.  
When the others caught up to him he had to tell them that the two demons had Cassandra and was gone. Castiel instantly went to the demon Crowley had caught he had him by the throat lifting him from the floor. Dean stopped him from killing him.  
“We know you can find her you are Bonded to her, but we need him for information” he said  
Castiel lowered him to the floor it wasn’t like the demon could move until Crowley released him.  
They were drawing attention and as Castiel and Crowley led the Demon outside Dean and Sam flashed their FBI Badges and said it was part of a stake out operation and that everything was under control. Sam went to tell Cassandra’s team to Blind her out for the evening as she was now in ‘Protective Custody’. He joined the others outside after he was done.  
Castiel was using his Angel Blade making deep cuts while Dean was asking Questions.  
“How many of you are with him?” Dean Yelled.  
No answer meant that Castiel cut.  
Again, Dean asked “How many?”  
Still no answer and again Castiel cut, deeper this time. The Demon screamed in agony.  
“Ok, ok “the Demon whimpered  
When he wasn’t quick enough with the information Castiel cut again.  
“eleven, eleven’ the demon panted  
Crowley had a question of his own and wanted to ask it before he let them kill the traitor.  
“why betray me?” Crowley asked  
“isn’t it obvious” the Demon started “you’ve gotten weak” he finished  
“WEAK, WHAT DO YOU MEAN?” Crowley yelled.  
“you are working with hunters and an Angel” the Demon panted out. “And then there is that human Bitch,” he trailed off  
Dean had one lasted question.  
“what will he do to her?”  
The demon sneered and started laughing. When Castiel realized the implications of the actions of the Demon he used his blade one last time straight up thru the Demons jaw and scull. He never killed in anger but as the humans so often said ‘There was a first time for everything.’  
Castiel was ready to go to her he knew were she was thru the Bond and would fly right to her. Dean stopped him.  
“Castiel, we need the Impala, all our weapons are in it.” Dean said.  
Castiel reached in his pocket and pulled the keys out to Cassandra’s truck, she had handed them to him as they walked into the Bowling Alley.  
“You go” Castiel said. “I am going to her.” he finished  
“I will go with you Feathers.” Crowley said  
Castiel looked at him, head tilted questioningly.  
Crowley finally said “they’re my Demons. I can lure them out and we can kill them.” He finished  
Castiel just stared at him before finally agreeing.  
Sam asked Castiel where they were holding Celeste.  
Castiel closed his eyes and connected to her. When he opened his eyes again there was anger in them and maybe a bit of hatred which was not good for and Angel.  
“A warehouse east of town, outside city limits” Castiel said  
Without another thought Castiel put a hand on Crowley’s shoulder and they were gone.  
“DAMN, DAMN, DAMN” Dean yelled, “COME ON SAMMY, LET'S GO"

BATTLE HEALING HAPPINESS

Dean and Sam sped towards the house Dean kept Saying “I knew we should have taken My Baby to the Bowling Alley.” Cassandra thought it wise that they did not split up so they packed a duffle of weapons they thought they might need. Little did they know there were more Demons than they had weapons and ammo. Once they were at the house they left the truck and got into the Impala. And raced off. Sam was on the laptop looking for the abandoned warehouse when he found it he started shouting directions to Dean.  
When Castiel and Crowley appeared outside the warehouse they were not seen. They counted four Demons outside. There were two Demons on the side they were at by the warehouse.  
“Crowley” Castiel said “can you distract them so I can get behind them?”  
“Yes, once distracted you take one I will take the other.” Crowley said  
Castiel’s Angel Blade fell from his coat sleeve into his hand and Crowley popped up just a few feet from the Demons guarding that side of the warehouse. Once they moved forward towards Crowley, Castiel was behind them.  
“Well boys you betrayed the King of Hell time for you to died” and with the snap of his fingers one Demon exploded as an Angel Blade went thru the other Demon.  
Cassandra screamed the Rogue/ex had her hanging from a hook her feet barely touching the floor. He made sure she felt each cut to her skin as he cut her clothes off of her.  
“Ummm I can see why he wants you again so badly” the Rogue said  
He noticed a couple of her deeper cuts had a white glow coming from them and were starting to heal themselves. He jerked his head up laughing.  
“YOU’RE AN ANGEL” he yelled. “YOUR GRACE IS HEALING YOU” He finished  
“no no, I’m not I’m human.” Celeste cried  
“THEN YOU BONDED WITH THAT DAMN HALO THAT YOU HAVE BEEN WHORING WITH.” The Demon yelled.  
She looked at the man just inches from her face and spit. He just looked at her and with one swift motion slapped her causing blood to drip from her mouth. The Demons eyes suddenly flashed from black to the hazel eyes of her ex-husband. He had an evil hateful grin on his face.  
“Finally, after all these years I will have you again and I will make you suffer for leaving me.” The ex-snarled  
He was so close all she wanted to do was kill him.  
He was touching her, grabbing her. He wanted her, he always wanted her.  
She was fighting his touch but, he had her strung up and his body was pinned against her rubbing up on her. She was feeling so sick when he touched her she wanted to die.  
“the things I will do to you” he whispered in her ear.”  
She brought her knee up and got him right in the balls. When he doubled over in pain she spat on him again.  
“You never were any good in bed.” She mumbled loud enough for him to hear.  
When his head came up the eyes were black. The Demon was back.  
“But I am great in bed and you will be screaming for me over and over again when I am done with you.” The Demon snarled to her. With that he started on her. The rough kissing and biting her anywhere and everywhere, his hands groping her. When he had here legs open he suddenly stopped turning towards the commotion going on outside the warehouse. He pushed back from her roughly and slapped her hard causing her to pass out.  
“GO FIND OUT WHAT THAT WAS” he yelled at the Demons watching the inside of the warehouse and watching what he was doing to the woman. “NOW” he bellowed.  
As Castiel and Crowley took out the other two Demons on the other side of the warehouse Dean and Sam drove up jumping out of the car and opening the trunk. As they were working out a plan Castiel doubled over in pain grabbing his head with one hand and clutching his heart with the other hand.  
“He’s hurting her.” Castiel cried “I must go to her.” And with that said he was gone.  
“I’ll be right back boys.” Crowley snapped his fingers and was gone.  
“Why am I not surprised” Sam said. Dean nodded his agreement.  
As the Demons came out the door to attack them they were ready. Nine against two. They knew they would go down this time or at the very least be captured.  
As the fight started Crowley popped back with some of his Demons.  
“Leave the Winchesters alone, capture the traitors I want them to SUFFER.” Crowley ordered.  
The fight was short.  
The three of them ran into the warehouse where they saw Cassandra hanging from a hook against a wall. They started running towards her, Dean was removing his leather coat as they got to her wrapping Cassandra’s almost naked body in it. They made sure she was still alive. Crowley stayed with her as Dean and Sam ran to help Castiel.  
“I will kill you for hurting her.” Castiel’s deep voice raged  
“Hurting? She will DIE, I have cut her really, really good not to mention what I did to her before you got here.” The Demon laughed. “and she liked it.” He laughed out even louder.  
Castiel held his anger as long as he could. In one swift motion he was at the Rogue, who was ready for him. He swung his blade and cut Castiel across the abdomen and as he was doubled over the hilt came down on Castiel’s head sending him reeling. Dean and Sam jumped into the fight when they saw their friend go down. They were keeping the Rogue busy while Castiel found his feet again. When he was standing behind the Rogue he nodded to Dean and Sam and they lowered their blades. The Rogue was surprised  
“Are you surrendering to my better fight skills.” He laughed  
“No” Sam said  
“We will let him kill you and send you back to Hell.” Dean said with a smirk.  
The Rogue turned just in time to feel the Angel Blade go deep into his chest.  
Castiel turned away from the boys and ran to Cassandra. As he got to her Crowley stepped away shaking his head indicating that there was no hope to save her.  
“Cassandra I’m here. Please, please stay with me.” He started healing her ignoring his own wound.  
He was holding her close whispering his love in her ear when he felt her hand come up to his cheek.  
“I’m here Cas, I love you always.” She whispered. Her head fell back, she was gone.  
“no no no no no. PLEASE FATHER PLEASE DON’T TAKE HER.” Castiel cried loudly  
When Castiel looked up he saw Death and his reaper.  
Death was tall and lanky, an older gentleman. His reaper was young and beautiful. One touch from him and Cassandra’s soul would be taken to the Vail by the reaper to await her admittance into Heaven or Hell.  
“I am so sorry.” Death said  
Crowley, Dean and Sam stepped up and blocked Death and his reaper from getting closer to Castiel and Cassandra.  
“Crowley.” Death said with a nod.  
Crowley nodded Back. “Can’t you let this one slide?” Crowley asked.  
“Afraid not. Consequences you know.” Death said  
There was a sudden bright light in the warehouse and suddenly standing in the middle of it was a man. Castiel jumped up and carried Cassandra over to him. The others followed.  
“Father, please help her.” Castiel cried. “I will do whatever you want.”  
The man smiled and touched Cassandra’s forehead. She started to stir in Castiel’s arms.  
“She will sleep for now Castiel” Chuck said.  
“Thank you, Father.” Castiel said. “I will return to Heaven when I get her home safe. I will erase her memories of the Winchesters, Crowley and myself.” He finished looking down at Cassandra asleep in his arms. Chuck also noticed Castiel’s wound and healed it also.  
Chuck looked at Death. “I will handle the consequences.” He said.  
With a nod Death and his reaper were gone.  
Dean and Sam were listening to what was being said when they both realized who Castiel was talking to.  
“Wait a minute, are you God?” Dean Asked  
“Castiel was calling you Father.” Sam added.  
“Yes but, please just call me Chuck.” The man said.  
“Crowley” Chuck nodded to him.  
“Chuck.” Crowley said.  
“Did you help them?” Chuck asked  
“Yes, I did.” Crowley said. “But don’t let word get out. Reputation you know.” Crowley finished  
“We will have to do lunch one day soon.” Chuck said. Crowley only nodded his approval.  
Dean and Sam were quiet thru all of this. Still in awe of meeting GOD.  
Chuck turned back to Castiel.  
“Son, you can stay until I call for you. It will be at least four years before I need you. So, stay and be happy with Cassandra. I will call you off and on for a job or two while you are here.” Chuck said  
Castiel was confused. “But Father what about…” Chuck held up a finger before Castiel could finish the question.  
Chuck turned to Dean and Sam.  
“What am I going to do with you two?” he said “I could smite you.” When he saw the Winchester’s eyes go wide and he laughed. “That never gets old. Your faces…so funny.”  
“Ha Ha God, funny” Dean said sarcastically  
Sam elbowed him “GOD man, cut it out, respect, dude.” He said  
“well I am going to erase your memory of the last month here and then send you back to Kansas.” Chuck said.  
“Can you wait until we can say goodbye to Cassandra.” Dean asked  
“Sure. and don’t you two try to take off on me I will find you. Remember GOD here.” He said smiling.  
Dean and Sam both turned and headed to the door of the warehouse.  
“We will see you at the house Castiel.” Dean said looking back.  
“They are good boys. They will do nicely.” Chuck mumbled himself.  
Chuck snapped his finger and he and Castiel were at Cassandra’s house. Castiel laid her in the bed and covered her. Chuck snapped his fingers and she was clean and clothed.  
“She doesn’t need to wake up to the mess she was in.” Chuck said with a frown. “She also won’t remember what was done to her.”  
When Castiel was going to thank him again Chuck cut him off. “I told you I liked her my Son.”  
“You are the only Angel that has come down here and not played with the hearts you steal.” He said. “You care and I like that.”  
“Well I need to go. Dean and Sam will have their memories erased once they leave this town. And Crowley doesn’t know it but his will get erased also.” Chuck said.  
Chuck bent down and gave Cassandra a kiss on her forehead.  
“Be happy my son.” He snapped his fingers and was gone.  
And for the next four years Castiel knew happiness and love.

EPILOGUE

He had popped himself back to the house he lived in on his Creation. He felt more at ease on it than he did in Heaven. Chuck knew how the Apocalypse was supposed to play out. But, since he gave ‘Free Will’ to all of his children (angel and Human alike) he knew that shit can always happen. He knew that ‘Free Will’ made everything and everyone unpredictable. he smiled and shook his head and went to sit at his desk. He began typing out his new Supernatural book

“Before the Apocalypse a Castiel story”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this story. Please leave Comments/Kudos to let me know what you thought. I do not own Supernatural. Thanks for reading


End file.
